villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Earl Talbot Blake
Earl Talbot Blake is the main antagonist of the 1991 action-crime thriller film Ricochet. He was played by John Lithgow, who also played Reverend Shaw Moore in Footloose, Lord John Whorfin in The thumb|link=File:Earl_Talbot_Blake.jpg|149x149pxAdventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, Eric Qualen in Cliffhanger, Jean-Claude in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and Lord Farquaad in Shrek. In the film Blake is a gangster who, in the beginning of the film, goes to meet with other gangsters, seeking to get into the big leagues. He proceeds to kill the other gangsters and take their money before fleeing from the scene, only to be cornered by rookie police officer Nick Styles. Blake takes a nearby girl hostage and forces Nick to disarm by stripping down to his underwear. Nick turns the tables on Blake by drawing a hidden firearm from his underwear and shooting Blake in the knee, wounding him and allowing him to be apprehended by the police. Blake is sentenced to prison while Nick goes on to become a full-fledged police officer and later a district attorney, and he becomes obsessed with exacting vengeance upon Nick for ruining his chance to become a big-time criminal. Over the next few years, he forges an alliance with members of the Aryan Brotherhood and plots his revenge on Nick. He finally puts his scheme into motion by killing a parole board member and escaping prison, then faking his death. Blake, with the help of his right-hand man Kim, kidnaps Nick and holds him captive. During a game of arm-wrestling, he injects Nick with cocaine, incapacitating him. Later, he has Nick tied to a bed and pays a prostitute to rape him while he videotapes the encounter in order to create footage that makes the encounter look consensual so he can ruin Nick's reputation. Afterward, Blake knocks Nick out and leaves him on the steps of City Hall, where he's found by authorities. As just about everyone refuses to believe Nick's claims that he was held captive by Blake (who is believed to be dead), Blake himself proceeds to play psychological games with his hated enemy, further proving to others that Nick isn't quite sane. Later, when Nick and his close friend/partner Larry Doyle (one of the few people who believe Nick's claims) investigate the Aryan Brotherhood, Blake lures the two men into a trap and fatally shoots Larry before tossing the emptied gun to Nick, causing him to catch it and therefore get his fingerprints on it. Nick eventually turns the tables on Blake by faking his own death on national TV; this sends Blake into a furious rage. Blake then receives a call from Nick through Odessa, a gang leader and Nick's childhood friend, telling him to come to a construction site. He heads to the site, where he finds his kidnapped assistant Kim, who chastises him for angering Nick; in response, Blake shoots Kim dead. Nick then appears and engages Blake in a battle that ends with Blake falling and ending up impaled on a spike. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Partners in Crime Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Inmates Category:Incriminators Category:Humans Category:The Heavy Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Image Needed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Assassin